


Last One Out

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Gad's amazing bitch face, Multi, Snark, smartass archangels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: You go out for a simple evening of fall fun, but as usual, it's anything but simple when your two angels are involved.





	Last One Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff request from Tumblr. Follow me there at @thewhiterabbit42

“I knew we should have stopped and asked that satyr for directions,” you groaned, rounding a corner to find yourself face to face with another dead end.  Then again, it could have been the same one you found ten minutes ago, or even the several before that. It was hard to tell since every wall, every turn, and every path looked the same.  

 

“Whose idea was it to do a corn maze again?”  Gabriel complained, and two sets of eyes simply glared at him.  “Oh, right. Mine.”

 

He sidled up behind you, hands landing on your shoulders.  “In my defense, it’s not supposed to be this difficult.” He dug into your muscles, massaging away some of the tension in them.  Where you really needed those magical fingers was your calves and feet after how long you’d been walking in circles.

 

You leaned back against him, closing your eyes for a moment.  

 

“You look tired,” Gadreel said, suddenly in front of you.  You cracked an eye at him, biting back a smartass remark. It wasn’t his fault you were stuck there.  No, _that_ privilege belonged to the problem child of your trio.  

 

“The no fly zone lifts tomorrow morning,” the archangel reminded, a touch surly, and you wondered if he’d caught your last thought.  “We could just make a night of it. Build a little fire. Make some smores…”

 

“You dragging around firewood and graham crackers in that back pocket of yours?”  You snarked. “Because last I checked, this is a mojo free zone.”

 

“No, but I have a ladder if you’d like to get off my back,” he smirked, obviously proud of his quip.

 

You quirked a brow, unable to keep your lips from twitching.  “Bold of you to assume I’d need one to get down from some place that low to begin with.”  

 

He drew up to full height, and you were surprised he didn’t feel the need pull out his wings as well.  “That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble someday,” he murmured, eyes darting down to the part of you in question, something a touch warmer than indignance entering his gaze.

 

“Not in here it isn’t,” Gad intervened, stepping immediately between the two of you.  

 

“Why again did you invite the fun police into our relationship?”  Gabriel demanded.

 

You’d never seen so much attitude from Gadreel until Gabriel came along, and true to tradition, the angel drew forth the bitchiest expression. “You mean, why did I allow _you_ into our harmonious existence?”

 

“Gentlemen, _please_ ,” you squeezed yourself between them, placing a hand on each of their chests.  “There’s plenty of me to go around.” Your eyes landed firmly back on Gabriel. “Except in magical corn mazes.”  Where you were likely to get eaten by the shrubbery anyway, and you’d rather half your body not be found with your pants around your ankles.  

 

The archangel pouted, and you slipped your arms beneath his jacket, snuggling into him.  “Tell you what. You find a way to get us out of here by midnight, and I’ll put on that bra and panty set you like so much…””

 

He perked up.  “The hot pink one?”  

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

You squealed as he picked you up, unceremoniously tossing you over his shoulder.  

 

“Last one out has to wear a matching set!” he shouted before taking off around the corner.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
